<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CHAINSAW HERO by theBastardArc77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041136">CHAINSAW HERO</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBastardArc77/pseuds/theBastardArc77'>theBastardArc77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chainsaw Man (Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Nomu, Anti-Hero Midoriya Izuku, Blood and Gore, Drinking, F/M, Nomu Izuku, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 14:06:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBastardArc77/pseuds/theBastardArc77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood! Guts! Fights! Chainsaws! Being a Hero in Japan has never been this bloody! Get ready for an adventure of blood and guts and death around every corner! Get to meet your Hero! Get ready to meet your... CHAINSAW HERO!!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asui Tsuyu &amp; Mongoose Habuko, Fukukado Emi | Ms. Joke &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Fuwa Mawata &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei/Shinsou Hitoshi, Intelli Saiko &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Kaibara Sen &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki/Shiozaki Ibara, Kizuki Chitose | Curious &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Tsukauchi Naomasa, Midoriya Izuku/Fuwa Mawata, Nakagame Tatami/Shindou You, Yaoyorozu Momo/Kaibara Sen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Background information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before we actually dive into the story, I want to make some basic information clear about this story and you might need to know before reading the story. This is a Nomu!Izuku AU as well as a bit of a "Chainsaw Man" crossover. Although, Izuku and some characters are not really Nomu. Allow me to explain this:</p>
<p>"NOMU" is the combination of the Kanji 脳の(brain) and 無(nothingness) which of course means that they are basically mindless soldiers serving AFO and Shigaraki</p>
<p>However, I wanted to differentiate Izuku and a few Characters. While Izuku and other characters are classified as Nomu by the heroes, AFO and the Docter will Classify them as a sort of subspecies known as Kokoromu</p>
<p>"KOKOROMU" is the combination of the Kanji 心(heart) and 無(nothingness). This means that Izuku and a few other characters are "Heartless Soldiers" so to speak, they can think and understand but have no true meaning of a "Heart"</p>
<p>Let's meet the Main Characters of this story shall we?</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Major Players:</strong>
  </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>Name: Izuku Midoriya</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Classification: Kokoromu, Human(formerly)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Occupation: Works for the newly founded HVE Corp. that was created by both the heads of the Hero Association and the Police department</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Quirk: Chainsaw Man, Regeneration</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Code-Name: Chainsaw-Man</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Clothes: A White dress shirt with a black tie, black slacks, black dress suit.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Basic Information: can eat regular food, but also feeds on Nomu. Apathetic to humans and their emotions, reserved, can become heated during a battle, says he wants to feel the emotion of "love". Can not remember what he used to be like or who he knew, all he knew was his name</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Background Information: [Classified]</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>Name: Mawata Fuwa</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Classification: Kokoromu, Human(formerly)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Occupation: Works for the newly founded HVE Corp. that was created by both the heads of the Hero Association and the Police department</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Quirk: Razor-Wire, Regeneration</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Code-Name: Razzor</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Clothes: She usually wears the UA high school Uniform since she finds it Fashionable and thinks it looks cute on her</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Basic Information: can eat regular food, but also feeds on Nomu. Apathetic to humans and their emotions, outgoing, happy, very blunt, can become heated during a battle, says she wants to feel the emotion of "lust". Can not remember what she used to be like or who she knew, all she knew was her name</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Background Information: [Classified]</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>Name: Sen Kaibara</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Classification: Kokoromu, Human(formerly)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Occupation: Works for the newly founded HVE Corp. that was created by both the heads of the Hero Association and the Police department</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Quirk: Drill, Regeneration</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Code-Name: Driller-Killer</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Clothes: A white shirt with the words "Atamani Drill", a Blue hoodie over it, a pair of sweat pants, and running shoes</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Basic Information: can eat regular food, but also feeds on Nomu. Apathetic to humans and their emotions, social, very blunt, can become heated during a battle, says he wants to feel the emotion of "Normality". Can not remember what he used to be like or who he knew, all he knew was his name</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Background Information: [Classified]</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>Name: Chitose Kizuki</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Classification: Kokoromu, Human(formerly)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Occupation: Works for the newly founded HVE Corp. that was created by both the heads of the Hero Association and the Police department</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Quirk: Landmine, Regeneration</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Code-Name: Blow-Out</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Clothes: She wears a black dress under a red and black fur coat and a pair of platform heel shoes</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Basic Information: can eat regular food, but also feeds on Nomu. Apathetic to humans and their emotions, very social, cunning, happy, can become heated during a battle, says she wants to feel the emotion of "Fear". Can not remember what she used to be like or who she knew, all she knew was her name</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Background Information: [Classified]</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>Name: Saiko Intelli</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Classification: Kokoromu, Human(formerly)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Occupation: Works for the newly founded HVE Corp. that was created by both the heads of the Hero Association and the Police department</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Quirk: IQ, Telekenisis, Regeneration</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Code-Name: Luxury</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Clothes: She wears a white, double-breasted blazer with a high collar and a gold trim that reaches halfway down her thighs, its sleeves elbow-length and cut off by wide pale blue cuffs, a large pink bow at her neck, a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with matching dress pants, white gloves and white boots. She also wears a golden monocle over her left eye, a chain hanging off one side with a small jewel at the end, the same color as her eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Basic Information: can eat regular food, but also feeds on Nomu. Apathetic to humans and their emotions, very social, cunning, happy, Very intelligent, can become heated during a battle, says she wants to feel the emotion of "peacefulness". Can not remember what she used to be like or who she knew, all she knew was her name</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Background Information: [Classified]</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>Name: Emi Fukukado (A.K.A Ms. Joke)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Classification: Human</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Occupation: Hero, Works for the newly founded HVE Corp. that was created by both the heads of the Hero Association and the Police department. A "Watcher" over the Kokoromu</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Quirk: Outburst</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hero Name: Ms. Joke</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Clothes: When she's not working, she wears a dark green overall dress over an Orange shirt, and also wears brown boots. When working, Her hero consists of a sleeveless navy blue shirt with a high collar that's buttoned up all the way to her chin, puffed shorts with a green and orange pinstripe design, a corset, a white V-shaped belt, and on her hands, she has padded yellow gloves with golden plates over her knuckles and lower fingers, which extend in orange-striped tubes down her lower arms, with thick metal cylinders acting as wrist-guards over the top. She also wears an orange bandanna, and her costume sometimes includes a white hygiene mask with a circular smiley-face protrusion on either side.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Basic Information: Emi Fukukado, also known as Smile Hero: Ms. Joke, is a Pro Hero and a former teacher of a 2nd year Class Ketsubutsu Academy High School. Emi is known for her cheerful and outgoing personality. She always has her goofy and somewhat obnoxious sense of humor on full display and jumps at the chance to make others laugh. She enjoys poking fun at mostly Izuku and Mawata. Her playful attitude plays into her hero work as she fights by distracting her opponents with laughter. Though her behavior may appear unprofessional, Ms. Joke takes her job as a "Watcher" and pro hero very seriously,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Background Information: [Classified]</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>Name: Moe Kamiji (A.K.A Burnin)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Classification: Human</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Occupation: Hero, Works for the newly founded HVE Corp. that was created by both the heads of the Hero Association and the Police department. A "Watcher" over the Kokoromu</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Quirk: Fire Ball</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hero Name: Burnin</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Clothes: When she's not working, she wears a white, black, and orange turtle-neck windbreaker with a pair of dark green yoga pants with light green spots, a pattern similar to that of a Giraffe, and a pair of green and orange running shoes. When working, Her hero costume consists of a light-gray jacket. Her collar, belt, and wrist guards are black with a smaller red line. She wears a belt with a temperature gauge on the front and a fire extinguisher on the back, black knee-high socks, and short black boots. Her mask is black and is connected to a red headband.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Basic Information: Moe Kamiji, also known as Burnin, is a Pro Hero and is one of the over thirty sidekicks who used to work at the Endeavor Agency. Moe possesses a burning hot personality as she is very enthusiastic and her fiery personality tends to make the Kokromu very excited.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Background Information: [Classified]</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>Name: Naomasa Tsukauchi</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Classification: Human</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Occupation: Detective, Works for the newly founded HVE Corp. that was created by both the heads of the Hero Association and the Police department. A "Watcher" over the Kokoromu</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Quirk: Detector</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Clothes: As a member of the police force, he is normally seen in his uniform, which consists of his signature tan overcoat and matching hat, underneath which he wears a black suit, a green tie at his neck with matching slacks and dress shoes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Basic Information: Naomasa Tsukauchi, is a police detective in the Police Force and is also the 1st in command of the HVE Corp.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Background Information: [Classified]</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>Name: Monika Kaniyashiki</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Classification: Human</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Occupation: Detective, Works for the newly founded HVE Corp. that was created by both the heads of the Hero Association and the Police department. A "Watcher" over the Kokoromu</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Quirk: Scissors</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Clothes: she wears a knee-length kimono, left open to reveal a combat vest and pale shorts, a pair of black 3/4 leggings underneath. She also sports fingerless gloves and geta on her feet, as well as a striped headband. When working as a police officer, she wears the standard female uniform of the Japanese police.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Basic Information: Monika Kaniyashiki is a member of the Police Force and is also the 2nd in command of the HVE Corp.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Background Information: [Classified]</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>With the characters out of the way and some of the basic information given for the story.</p>
<p>More backstory on how this happened will be revealed in the story of course, as well as how the Kokoromu differs from Nomu and how they are actually a little more advance than even high-end Nomu's and how they came to be and why they are called Kokoromu, the formation of the HVE Corp. and how they interact with certain characters.</p>
<p>I will also dive into what each of them wants, how they feel, etc.</p>
<p>I also want to let you know, that while these are our main characters in the story, they won't be the only ones showing up, and not all or any of them are gonna make it out alive in the end.</p>
<p>So I'm telling you straight up, this story will not have a happy or even bittersweet ending, it's just what I would call an "Apathetic Ending"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Arc 1 - Chapter 1: Bloody beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chainsaw Hero Arc 1 - Chapter 1: Bloody beginnings</p><hr/>
<p>"Text" = Talking</p>
<p><em>'text'</em> = thoughts</p>
<p><b>"Text"</b> = Nomu transformation talking</p>
<p><b><em>'text'</em></b> = Nomu transformation thoughts</p>
<p><b>[text]</b> = calling</p>
<p><b>{text}</b> = texting</p>
<p><em><span class="u">"~text~"</span></em> Songs</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p><hr/>
<p>Within the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or USJ, the Students of Class 1-A from UA High school were all currently fighting off Villains. Meanwhile their Teacher, Shota Aizawa also Known as the Pro Hero Eraserhead was currently getting beaten down by a large purple-skinned figure with a bird's beak and an exposed brain. From atop the stairs, a group of students consisting of Mina Ashido, Ochako Uraraka, Hanta Sero, and Mezo Shoji, Rikido Sato, and an Incapacitated Pro-Hero 13. They watched with horrified expressions as their homeroom teacher now lied on the ground being held down by the beast.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the door that led into the USJ exploded open and everyone, both student and villain stopped in their tracks as the smoke cleared and suddenly there stood a group of five individuals entered the facility. Two males and three females, each wearing different clothing, and four of them appeared to be teenagers.</p>
<p>One of the boys, had curly green hair, emerald eyes, and a stern expression. He wore a white long-sleeved dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up, a black-tie hung from around his neck, and a pair of black slacks and black dress shoes.</p>
<p>The other boy with light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a bored expression wore a white shirt with the words "Atamani Drill", a Blue hoodie over it, a pair of sweat pants, and running shoes.</p>
<p>One of the girls, who appeared to actually be an adult, with black eyes, her irises a crystal blue, and her skin was also a light shade of blue and her hair was a silky silver, she wore a black dress under a red and black fur coat and a pair of platform heel shoes.</p>
<p>Another girl, one of the teenage ones, with white hair, bluish-grey eyes, wore a white, double-breasted blazer with a high collar and a gold trim that reaches halfway down her thighs, its sleeves elbow-length and cut off by wide pale blue cuffs, a large pink bow at her neck, a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with matching dress pants, white gloves and white boots. She also wears a golden monocle over her left eye, a chain hanging off one side with a small jewel at the end, the same color as her eyes.</p>
<p>and finally, the last teenage girl had light-colored purple hair that reaches down to her shoulders, lavender-colored eyes, and she had white cloud-like earrings, she wore the UA high school Uniform.</p>
<p>"W-Who are you?" Uraraka asked</p>
<p>"Us?" Asked the green hair boy "we're your saviors," he said with a smile</p>
<p>The other boy smelled the air and then turned to the green-haired boy, "Izuku, it looks like we got 2 Nomus here" he said</p>
<p>The Green haired boy, Now known as Izuku, looked over to the brown-haired boy and smiled, "Yeah I smell them," Izuku said "Sen, go help those kids near the mountains, Mawata, go and save those kids near the raining training ground, Saiko, go save the ones in the flood zone, and Chitose, go help those kids in the ruined ground"</p>
<p>"And what about you?" The brown-haired teen, now known as Sen, asked</p>
<p>"I'll go save that Dumbass down there," Izuku said</p>
<p>"Wait!" Cried Uraraka "That thing took down Mr. Aizawa, and he could turn off quirks"</p>
<p>"Yeah, and that thing could literally pummel things to the ground and regrow limbs!" Sato cried</p>
<p>Izuku rolled his eyes, "I'm aware of that, trust me, this isn't the first time we've faced those things before" Izuku said "Now if you're afraid of blood I suggest you look away because things are about to get..."</p>
<p>Just then, Izuku pulled a wire from his chest, and then, two blades of a chainsaw sprouted out of the middle of his arms and through the middle of his hand, just then, an engine like face as well as another blade of a chainsaw, sprouted from the middle of his head, and the engine helmet covered Izuku's entire head and looked to fuse with his neck. Where his eyes and hair should be was now an Orange plastic-like hood of a chainsaw, while mechanical-looking parts fused with the neck and rest of his face. His mouth a bit wider and his teeth ten times sharper and longer, his tongue hung loosely out of his mouth and it looked pointed.</p>
<p><b>"...MESSY!" </b>Izuku cried</p>
<p>He then ran down the stairs snarling and running at a large number of villains, who were also getting ready for the fight</p>
<p><b>"Show me what you got you fucking dogs!"</b> Izuku cried with a bit of glee in his voice</p>
<p>He was in close range of the villains and that's when he slashed at them with his Chainsaw arms, slicing one from the gut and causing their organs to spill out from there. The other villains were a bit taken aback by this since they didn't expect a hero to kill. Izuku used this opportunity to cut through and disembody a few more, sending one head flying from a female villains body, and then he quickly turned around to slice off the arms of another villain with long sharp claws, he kicked that armless villain away before turning around to a werewolf looking villain and stabbed his chainsaw right into the villain's chest, he then slowly brought his rotating chainsaw appendage upwards and cut the upper half of the villain in two. Izuku then ran and jumped at another group of villains and with one quick attack, cut off the upper half of their heads. within only 5 minutes, around 6 villains were killed. Their limbs falling off, and blood spraying all over the place and even on the faces of other villains. The villains that were still alive were completely horrified by the actions of the young teen</p>
<p>"W-W-W-W-What kind of H-Hero are you!?" Cried one of the villains, </p>
<p>Izuku turned in his direction and the man froze in fear and the face Izuku now had then slowly formed into a smile as he turned his entire body in his direction.</p>
<p><b>"I never said I was a Hero,"</b> Izuku said</p>
<p>He then charged at the villain only to then be punched away by a large purple fist, sending him flying away. Izuku crashed into a tree, and fell to the ground, however, he quickly got back up and snarled, his eyes landing on the large purple-skinned Nomu</p>
<p><b>"I almost forgot about you..."</b> Izuku said, he then sniffed the air and sighed <b>"Your smell like a drone... but the other one smells like a High-end, Guess I'll have to eat you first!"</b></p>
<p>Izuku then charged at the Nomu</p><hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Bakugou and Kirishima were being surrounded by a hoard of villains still prepared to fight once again.</p>
<p>"Damn, they just keep coming!" Kirishima cried</p>
<p>Bakugou growled, "This is really pissing me off! I'll Just blow all you fuckers away!" he yelled at them</p>
<p>A few Villains charged at the two boys, but then their heads erupted and exploded like they were bombs. Blood burst everywhere and the two boys, as well as the rest of the villains, were in shock at what just happened.</p>
<p>"My, My, My~ Such savage men daring to attack two handsome young men" Came a feminine voice, "that can't be allowed"</p>
<p>Everyone turned up to see a blue-skinned woman with silver hair standing on top of the roof of one of the half-sunk buildings</p>
<p>"Who the hell is she!?" Cried a villain</p>
<p>"Who the hell care, she killed the others!" Snarled another</p>
<p>"Let's just kill her! She must be some hero or something!" Cried another villain</p>
<p>Chitose smiled and, she then put her hands together, her thumbs resting on the other hands index fingers, forming a rectangle, she then looked through it and smiled</p>
<p>"Boom," she said with a smile</p>
<p>Just then, the three villains that had spoken earlier exploded into a heap of meat and blood, causing everyone to once again become shocked at what just happened</p>
<p>"H-How the hell did she do that?" Kirishima asked</p>
<p>Bakugo himself was too stunned to answer, as he had never seen such... horror before. And it only got worse, as more villains around the two boys began to explode and die, it almost was like the sky itself was just raining down blood, bones, organs, and limbs down and around as the whole area around the boys </p>
<p>Chitose smiled at her work a little, She then hopped down from the building and looked at the two boys with a smile</p>
<p>"You boys ok?"</p>
<p>Both of the boys couldn't answer as they were completely stunned and she shrugged before grabbing the boys hands and leading them away from the mess and to whatever safety she could give them until the actual Heroes arrived</p>
<p>"W-Who are you?" Kirishima asked, his voice full of fear</p>
<p>Chitose giggled, "My name is Chitose Kizuki, I'm apart of the HVE Corporation, and we're here to save you!" She said with her smile.</p><hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Currently, at the flood zone, Mineta and Tsuyu were currently on a boat that was being surrounded by water-type villains. </p>
<p>"Oh, man! Oh, man! what the hell are we gonna do!?" Cried, Mineta</p>
<p>Tsuyu didn't answer as she didn't even know herself, but then suddenly, the boat itself began to float up into the air, stunning the two students as they looked down and saw that the boat, as well as they, were currently floating in the air, before moving slowly on to the mainland of the ground and the boat was lightly set on the ground, Tsuyu was a bit confused on how the boat was standing up while on land</p>
<p>"I suggest the two of you jump out before I set it completely down or else you'll fall and get hurt," Said a voice</p>
<p>Both of them did as she said and jumped out quickly just as the boat tipped and fall on its side, causing a bit of dirt to burst up from the ground.</p>
<p>As the two were now safely on land, they saw that a girl with white hair and bluish-grey eyes. She wore a white, double-breasted blazer with a high collar, a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with matching dress pants, white gloves, and white boots. She also wore a golden monocle over her left eye. This of course was Saiko Intelli.</p>
<p>"Kero, who are you?" Tsuyu asked</p>
<p>"Doesn't matter right now, go join your friends and let me handle the guys in the water" Saiko told them with a calm expression and a small smile</p>
<p>As Tsuyu and Mineta ran from the battleground, Saiko turned back to the water and saw each Villain swimming at her, she counted, and then recounted to make sure</p>
<p><em>'20 water type villans, this should be easy'</em> She thought</p>
<p>She then stood tall and with a smile, she used her quirk and lifted each and every villain out of the water and lifted them up in the air, and moved them with such speed out of the water and had them floating above the ground, each of the villains looked shocked and stupefied.</p>
<p>"Originally I was just gonna let you fall and have your bodies shatter and break apart on impact but that would get blood all over my clothes and I just cleaned them, so smashing your head in the pavement shouldn't get too much blood near me"</p>
<p>She then turned them upside down and each of the villain's eyes widened with horror as they slowly fell downward, and from a  good enough height that would just break their necks, Saiko dropped them and they fell onto the pavement hard. The sound of their neck snaps was like music to Saiko's ears and she smiled creepily,</p>
<p>"And once again, justice prevails," She said as she walked past the bodies to join the others</p><hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>At the Mountain range, Momo, Jirou, and Kaminari were still fending off the villains from what seemed like every direction.</p>
<p>"This is getting insane! We can't hold them off forever!" Kaminari cried</p>
<p>"He's right! damn it! why won't these guys just give up!" Jirou cried</p>
<p>Momo tried to think of a way that they could get out of this fast, but she was already running low on lipids and all three of them were slowly getting tired. She didn't know what to do, but she was quickly trying to come up with something.</p>
<p>"Let's finish them off!" Cried a villain "Their movements are getting slower, if we rush them, they won't stand a chance!"</p>
<p>Momo grimaced, she knew the villains would indeed follow that order and once they did it would spell the end for the three teens. The Villains nodded and were about to run until something burst up from the ground and blasted some of the villains away. The three looked in awe and relief as someone managed to come to their rescue. Hopping out of the hole in the ground was a young teenager around their age, a boy with light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a bored expression, they wore a white shirt with the words "Atamani Drill", a Blue hoodie over it, a pair of sweat pants, and running shoes. This of course was Sen.</p>
<p>The other Villains looked at him with confused looks and Sen looked at them with a bored expression on his face, Sen looked around and saw that there was a good number of villains surround him and the other teens.</p>
<p>Sen sighed in boredom and turned to the three teens, "I want you three to close your eyes and don't open them no until I tell you too, understand?" He asked</p>
<p>They nodded hesitantly and they closed their eyes</p>
<p>"You're going to be hearing a lot of yelling and screaming, but don't open them until I tell you" Sen reminded them</p>
<p>"Who the fuck are you?" cried one villain</p>
<p>Sen looked at him with his still blank expression, "Your worst fucking nightmare" Sen said</p>
<p>Sen then activated his quirk and large drills replace his hands and then they began to spin and with quick speed, he launched himself at the villains, and with his drill hands spinning, he dug them through the villain's stomach, again, the villains were not expecting this, and due to their shock, sen quickly killed two more by drilling through their chest, he then quickly ran past the three kids and drilled through the head of a villain.</p>
<p>One tried to attack him from behind, but Sen then transformed his foot into a drill and killed them by drilling his foot right into their groin. Sen quickly kept drilling through the villains, his drills turning and rotating their gut from the inside and the outside, Their blood left their bodies in gallons and pooled around their bodies, and because of the turning of Sen drill's their organ flew in different directions. One villain's intestines flew and landed on a nearby rock, another's kidney hit one Villain in the face and they puked as soon as they realized what had happened. Before long, it wasn't long till Sen began enjoying himself a bit and he finished killing most of the villains, the only ones that were alive were the ones that the three had defeated.</p>
<p>Sen's drills slowly turned back into his hands and he looked to see them covered in blood. He looked at his blood-soaked hands and sighed, he didn't really like doing this kind of work, but it paid well and also put a roof over his head. He wiped off the blood using that shirt of a nearby dead Villain. and he walked over to the three teens, he looked at Momo</p>
<p>"Keep your eyes closed," He told them "what's your name ponytail?" Sen asked</p>
<p>"Momo Yaoyarozu" Momo replied</p>
<p>Sen nodded, "each of you holds each other hands, and Momo hold mine but don't open your eyes just yet... I don't want you to see the mess," he said</p>
<p>Jirou took Kaminari's hand and Kaminari took Momo's other hand as she took Sen's hand, He then led them around and away from the bodies and any pools of blood. He knew how scared a Human's mind could be so he didn't want to scar them for life.</p><hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Back with Izuku, he was currently sitting atop the purple body of the Nomu, his chain-saws were gone but his face didn't change as he finished eating the last piece of the brain of the dead Nomu. Izuku then turned his attention to the still conscious Aizawa on the ground, who had looked in awe at the young boy. Izuku got up off the body and his chainsaw burst from his hand's arms once again and he looked to the purple mist-like villain and the villain with a hand fetish. Izuku sniffed the air and smiled as he looked at the two</p>
<p><b>"So, your the ring leader of these mutts huh?"</b> Izuku asked</p>
<p>The Handy villain could only glare in anger at the chainsaw-armed teen, "You cheated...!" He growled</p>
<p>Izuku's engine face made a bit of a grin, <b>"I see... Your still just a pup"</b> Izuku said <b>"Which means your not the one we're looking for"</b></p>
<p>The Mist-man leaned over to the handy villain, "Young Tomaru, we need to leave if All-Might arrives now we will surely be caught!" he silently cried</p>
<p>The Villain, now only known as Tomaru, still glared at the teen boy but nodded, The Mist villain opened up a portal and Tomaru walked through it but looked back to see that the chainsaw teen was not doing anything at all, so he just went through and with that, he and the Mist man disappeared.</p>
<p>Izuku reverted back to his human form and looked back to Aizawa, and he picked up by his arm and helped him up the stairs.</p>
<p>"Why... did... you let... them go?" Aizawa croaked out</p>
<p>"Because those two are just Omega's... the real Alpha is still hiding," Izuku told him</p>
<p>and with that, the USJ attack was over. When the other UA Pro's and Cops arrived, with ambulances, around 50 to 55 villains were killed, the rest were taken into custody and only two pros were injured. The UA students had witnessed horror and fright that day, but it was merely a toe in the water of what they would soon face in the coming days...</p><hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <b>I really hope you all enjoyed today's chapter and I do have some Notes I want to address.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I like Sen's quirk, but it wasn't as deadly as I wanted it to be for this story, so I tweaked it a little to the point that his hands and feet literally become triangular drills, the ones that look like round arrowheads.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>in case you need an image:</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>As for why I didn't include Mawata's fight in this chapter... well that'll be explained soon ;)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>and why didn't I show the full fight of Izuku vs the USJ Nomu? Again, gotta leave some of the mystery of how strong he is as well as the others, trust me, we've only scratched the surface of what I have planned for these characters.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Arc 1 - Chapter 2: UA and HVE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The HVE now are introduced to Class 1-A and their job is revealed to the class...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Chainsaw Hero Arc 1 - Chapter 2: UA and HVE</strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>"Text" = Talking</p>
<p><em>'text'</em> = thoughts</p>
<p><strong>"Text"</strong> = Nomu transformation talking</p>
<p><strong><em>'text'</em></strong> = Nomu transformation thoughts</p>
<p><strong>[text]</strong> = calling</p>
<p><strong>{text}</strong> = texting</p>
<p><em><span>"~text~"</span></em> Songs</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p><hr/>
<p>At the office of Principal Nezu, the hero looked over the files that were presented to him by the man sitting across from him on the other side of his desk.</p>
<p>This man was Detective Naomasa, or now Captain Naomasa of the HVE Corp.</p>
<p>Nezu closed the last file and looked at Naomasa, "I do believe more information is required, while I have been given the new files on your... associates, I do believe I should know of their origin's and how you came to find them" Nezu told him "After all, I can't allow you and or associates in my school without the proper knowledge"</p>
<p>Naomasa smile, "As you have already read, the five are indeed creations of All For One, they are vastly different from the run of the mill Nomu, when we took them, they had no memories of their past lives, all they could remember were their names, with the names they gave, we found out who they use to be" Naomasa replied, "However, due to how they are, or better yet, what they are now, we had kept them from returning to their homes and instead they are being held by us, we had found files on the five we have with us"</p>
<p>Nezu's years stood at attention when he heard a certain sentence leave the detective's mouth. "Captain Naomasa, you said you had five with you... are you implying that there are more of these "Kokoromu" out there?"</p>
<p>Naomasa looked at the principal and his smile widened a little, "Yes, there are" Naomasa said "Again, we only have five with us, and we found the other containment chambers that supposedly held the Kokoromu empty"</p>
<p>"How many are out there?"</p>
<p>"20 Kokoromu that are out there in the world, hiding or being kept somewhere else," Naomasa said</p>
<p>"Do you know who they are?" Nezu asked</p>
<p>"No, apparently, the only files we could find were on the five we found and on a few plans and backup plans as well as other locations the All For One uses for storage," Nomasa said</p>
<p>Nezu nodded, "I think that's all I need to know about your associates as well as your corporation, however, I must ask one last thing," Nezu said</p>
<p>"Which is?"</p>
<p>"What Does "HVE" stand for?" Nezu asked</p>
<p>Naomasa smiled hearing this question. He got this question a lot when most didn't know who or what the Corporation was. He told the Principle what it stood for, and the Principle was shocked to hear the answer.</p><hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>The 5 were currently walking down the Hallway of UA, heading in the direction of Class 1-A.</p>
<p>Izuku grumbled, "Why the fuck do we have to be here again? I hate being around such delusional fucking kids" Izuku stated</p>
<p>"Your a kid Izuku, most of us are Idiot," Sen said with a blank expression</p>
<p>Izuku then glared at the only other boy, "Eh!? The fuck you getting at Drill bit?" Izuku asked</p>
<p>Send then glared back at him, "I'm just starting the obvious Broccoli head"</p>
<p>"What the fuck did you call me Driller Killer!?"</p>
<p>"You heard me you Christmas Top!"</p>
<p>"Ya wanna go vibrator!?"</p>
<p>"Ready when you are Leather face!"</p>
<p>Both were now glaring at each other closely, a spark could be seen in between the two as they bickered back and forth and the three girls watched.</p>
<p>Saiko sighed, "here we go again..." She said</p>
<p>Chitose smiled, "Ah~! To be young again~!"</p>
<p>Mawata just smiled, "I think it's cute when they fight like this," she said "though, to be fair, Sens powers do kinda seem like some weird sex toy, while Izuku's hair does look like a Christmas tree"</p>
<p>"SHUT IT MAWATA!" both boys cried</p>
<p>Saiko then looked to her friend, "you're not helping Mawata"</p>
<p>They continued to walk as the two boys bickered before Saiko decided to take matters into her own hands and stop the two from annoying her.</p>
<p>As they walked the rest of the halls, Sen and Izuku could be seen sporting a few large bumps on their foreheads while Saiko just walked away from them.</p>
<p>Finally, they made it to the classroom and Chitose knocked on the door lightly. It opened and standing there was None other than Shota Aizawa, who looked like he was cosplaying as a mummy.</p>
<p>"You must be the 5 that Nezu was talking about," Aizawa said "Come in and stand in front of the class," He told them</p>
<p>Saiko nodded "also, Our Captain, as well as our Vice-Captain and two pros, should be arriving soon, so expect them"</p>
<p>Aizawa sighed and nodded. He moved out of the way and the five entered the class. As they did a few looked with shocked expressions while some looked with confused expressions.</p>
<p>"Class, some of you might recognize the five standing here before you" Aizawa began "These 5 are part of the HVE Corp. and saved some of you during the USJ, please introduce yourselves"</p>
<p>Saiko stepped up first and smiled at them, "it's a pleasure to meet you all, I am Seiko Intelli, I am one of the 9 members of the HVE Corp. and I hope to get along with all of you" she said</p>
<p>Next up, Chitose stepped up, "Hello, My name is Chitose Kizuki, I'm one of the oldest members of the HVE and I hope to work along with you all and hopefully get to know you more," She said before stepping back</p>
<p>Sen then stepped forward and looked to the class, "The names Sen Kaibara, that' pretty much all I've got to say" he said</p>
<p>Next up was Mawata, "Hello! I'm Mawata! I like watching anime! Sowing! junk food! and a lot of other things! But don't get in my way or I'll rip you to shreds!" She said in a cheerful tone</p>
<p>Finally, Izuku stepped up and looked to them all with a bit of a smirk, "The Name's Izuku Midoriya, I like all types of food, I enjoy looking at boobs, I also enjoy conversations about movies and I really enjoy fighting!" He said</p>
<p>Seiko glared at Izuku, Chitose smiled, Sen was... expressionless, and Mawata just giggled. However, Seiko looked to the class and took a deep breath in</p>
<p>"Since our other colleagues aren't here right now, we will tell you why we're here," Seiko said "This Information is only being shared with the two first-year classes as well as their teachers and most of the UA staff, You see, due to the USJ attack the appearance of the beast called a "Nomu" Our Corporation believes that you are in Danger and are being targeted by a Very powerful Villain that was even close to beating All-Might"</p>
<p>Hearing this, most of the class was shocked as was Aizawa</p>
<p>"Now because we've had run-ins with this villain's associates before, we know how to handle them and so the HVE Corp. is tasked with protecting the students of UA's first year's Hero courses," Saiko said "Now, are there any questions?"</p>
<p>Momo then raised her hand as fast as she could, after all, she had actually been interested in the HVE Corp since she heard that they were the ones that saved them, however, there was one problem when she tried looking for information about them...</p>
<p>Saiko saw Momo's hand, "Yes?" She asked</p>
<p>"I tried to look into the HVE Corp. however, I found little to no information on your Corporation, what strikes me as even odder is that while the Hero association does have you listed at a close and secretive task force under them, Public information on your corporation is inaccessible, so I have to ask, what is it that you do and what Does the HVE stand for?" Momo asked</p>
<p>The room was silent, and no one said a word, however, both students, as well as Aizawa, noticed that all five of them slowly grew smirks. The Silence was then broken by laughter which was no doubt trying to sound contained, but it burst out and all eye's landed on the culprit of the laughter. Izuku Midoriya. He laughed and laughed before turning to Saiko</p>
<p>"Oh! can I tell them! I can't wait to see their faces! Please let me tell them!" He said in between his laughter</p>
<p>Saiko looked at him and nodded</p>
<p>Izuku then looked at all of them, his smile still wide, "The HVE Corporation is technically like the suicide squad, we get sent out by our own captain or directly by the Hero Association to Destroy any threat to the country or city, what's even funnier was that at the beginning of this Corporation we had 100 members that consisted of both cops and Pro-Heroes and now we're only down to nine!" Izuku said joyfully as he laughed "Wanna know why?"</p>
<p>Slowly, the reasons why entered each student head as well as Aizawa's, and the reasons were not good ones from how it was being presented and talked about</p>
<p>"Because either most of them died or retired from the Corporation because they couldn't handle what we were all about," Izuku said as for what HVE stands for... well get ready to hear this one because I doubt this will ever leave your minds while we're here!"</p>
<p>The class as well as Aizawa could feel an overwhelming feeling of dread wash over them, fear suddenly grew inside of them as they noticed just how crazed Izuku looked and how eerily the other four were smiling as he talked about this</p>
<p>"The "HVE" stands for <strong>H</strong>ero &amp; <strong>V</strong>illain <strong>E</strong>xecution Corporation!" Izuku cried out with joy</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the last chapter but don't worry I'll try to make the rest of the chapters longer and more detailed as well as dive into some origins of the characters and the HVE as well as what the HVE is actually planning with some of the Class 1-A Students</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Arc 1 - Chapter 3: Wolves Among Sheep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Text" = Talking</p>
<p><em>'text'</em> = thoughts</p>
<p><strong>"Text"</strong> = Nomu transformation talking</p>
<p><strong><em>'text'</em></strong> = Nomu transformation thoughts</p>
<p><strong>[text]</strong> = calling</p>
<p><strong>{text}</strong> = texting</p>
<p><em>"~text~"</em> Songs</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was now lunch and most of the students of both 1st-year hero classes sat and ate lunch, however, there was of course unease within most of the students.</p>
<p>"Is UA crazy or something!?" Came the hushed whisper of Ibara Shiozaki</p>
<p>"Why is such a school as UA, allowing killers to protect us!? It just doesn't make any sense" Cried, Mineta</p>
<p>"Can we even trust them to protect us or will they kill us the moment we turn our backs?" Shoji asked</p>
<p>"I don't know guys, they saved us back at the USJ," Kaminari said "They can't be all bad"</p>
<p>"What if that was just an act so they could gain our trust!?" Mina cried</p>
<p>However, as the students complained, there were a few students that were at least seeming to keep calm. These students were Katsuki Bakugo, Momo Yaoyarozu, Shoto Todoroki, Itsuka Kendo of Class 1-B, Neito Monoma of class 1-B, and Setsuna Tokage of Class 1-B. These students were more curious about the newcomers than the rest of the students. The rest cowered in fear of the new people that were meant to protect them. Hearing that your protectors were cold-blooded killers that were not only tasked with killing Villains but also Heroes... it was something else. However, they didn't think beyond that, and that's why the certain students who were calm had figured it out. The missing piece that the other students didn't catch.</p>
<p>The Didn't kill Heroes just for killing, they killed corrupt Heroes or Heroes that went rouge. Katsuki, Momo, Shoto, Itsuka, Neito, and Setsuna had figured this out, after all, the Hero Association wouldn't allow such people as "Hero-Killers" to work for them.</p>
<p>The lunch period was silent for the 1st-years, but it wouldn't stay that long as the bell rang and it was time to head back to Class. Katsuki just got up and went to put his tray away, and he was followed by Kirishima, Sero, Kaminari, and Mina. Todoroki did the same and left the lunchroom and seemed to head to class in a rush.</p>
<p>"Jirou, take my tray," Momo said</p>
<p>Jirou nodded and grabbed her tray and Momo got up from her booth and walked to class. Each of the three 1-A students that knew the truth headed to class, which happened to be Hero-Training, and apparently, the students of 1-A were in for a surprise...</p>
<p>As they walked to class, they couldn't help but think about what the five new faces would be doing.</p>
<hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>As the students of 1-A finished getting into their costumes, they made their way to ground Beta, they saw All-Might standing there with his signature smile as he greeted them and some felt reassured that he was there with them, and their minds were taken away from the 5 members of the , however, they then noticed that it wasn't just All-Might that was there. With him were four other people.</p>
<p>One was a woman with green hair and Her hero costume consists of a sleeveless navy blue shirt with a high collar that's buttoned up all the way to her chin, puffed shorts with a green and orange pinstripe design, a corset, a white V-shaped belt, and on her hands, she has padded yellow gloves with golden plates over her knuckles and lower fingers, which extend in orange-striped tubes down her lower arms, with thick metal cylinders acting as wrist-guards over the top. She also wore an orange bandanna, over her green hair.</p>
<p>Next to her was another woman, though, her hair seemed to be made of flames and the color of it resembled that of copper flame green. Her hero costume consisted of a light-gray jacket, and her collar, belt, and wrist guards are black with a smaller red line and she also wore a belt with a temperature gauge on the front and a fire extinguisher on the back, black knee-high socks, and short black boots. Her mask is black and it seemed to be connected to a red headband.</p>
<p>Next to both of them was a man and another woman.</p>
<p>The man had dark hair and he wore a tan overcoat and matching hat atop his head, underneath the overcoat, he wore a black suit, with a green tie hanging around his neck and a matching pair of black slacks and black leather dress shoes.</p>
<p>The final woman had orange hair, and it also seemed to be styled to look like lobster or crab claws, and on her head was a striped headband. She wore a knee-length kimono, left open to reveal a combat vest and pale shorts, a pair of black 3/4 leggings underneath. She seemed to sport a pair of fingerless gloves and she wore a pair of geta on her feet.</p>
<p>"It's good to see you all again Young heroes!" All-Might said "Today we have some honored guests with us today! With me is my old friend, Commander Naomasa Tsukauchi, and his 2nd in command, Monika Kaniyashiki, and with them are two Pro-Heroes Ms. Joke and Burnin!"</p>
<p>Naomasa smiled, "It's very nice to meet you all, again, my name is Naomasa Tsukauchi and I use to be a detective, but I know work and am in charge of the " Naomasa said</p>
<p>And once he said this, some of the student's minds began to wander back to the five Kokoromu and their introduction</p>
<p>Naomasa saw some o their reaction and chuckled, "I'm sure that the kids gave you a scare, but allow me to ease your mind, we are not going to harm you or any pro-Hero that works here unless necessary" Namasa told them "While we do kill Villains and Heroes, we only kill heroes that are corrupt or the ones that go rouge and against the Hero association"</p>
<p>This confirmed Momo, Katsuki, and Shoto's thoughts while putting the other students at ease, which Naomasa saw and he was glad he could at least ease them, after all... they needed a false sense of security for the next segment</p>
<p>"Well, now that that's over, I do have something that needs to be said for today," Naomasa said "Burnin and Ms. Joke also work for me and are here to make sure the kids get out of hand, also, I will be teaching your Hero class today, and right now I'll be grouping you in fives, although one group will have to be grouped into fours"</p>
<p>The students nodded and agreed and Naomasa smiled and chuckled, "Good, Now, before I tell you what the missions is today, I'll group you first" Naomasa said, "Group 1 will be, Bakugo, Kirishima, Sero, Iida, and Koda, Group 2 will be Momo, Jirou, Kaminari, Sato, and Toru, Group 3 will be Shoto, Tokoyami, Mina, Shoji, and Ojiro, and Group 4 will be Uraraka, Ayoma, Mineta, and Tsuyu"</p>
<p>The students moved around and found the people that they were grouped with and looked back to Naomasa</p>
<p>"Alright, now that you're all grouped up, allow me to tell you your mission" Naomasa began "The four groups will need to reach the other three sides and the center of ground Beta in order to rescue hostages from villains, once you have the hostages and the coast is clear make your way back, but should the hostages die, then you fail, understood?" Naomasa asked</p>
<p>The students nodded and huffed in understanding and with that Naomasa told them to get going and each group split up and heading in the direction that the hostages were supposedly in. As they left, Naomasa couldn't help but smile sinisterly as he saw the students rush into danger, even if they didn't know it.</p>
<p>"Are you sure it was a good idea to have the 5 of them wait for so long, you know how some of them get when you tell them their gonna fight" Ms. Joke chimed in with a small smirk</p>
<p>Naomasa chuckled, "of course it was a good idea, it also means that they'll fight viciously and I want that" Naomasa replied "Besides, Its about time these kids know what they're truly getting into, the worlds changing fast, and it's gonna get a whole lot darker for them and if they can't handle it..."</p>
<p>From inside ground Beta, and more specifically, in some empty building, the revving of a chainsaw could be heard as it revved up and began to start and roar loudly! As well as the sound of drills turning and the laughter of 4/5 individuals as they waited for their targets</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"...Who says they'll make it out of Ground Beta Alive?"</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Arc 1 - Chapter 4: Playtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Text" = Talking</p>
<p><em>'text'</em> = thoughts</p>
<p><strong>"Text"</strong> = Nomu transformation talking</p>
<p><strong><em>'text'</em></strong> = Nomu transformation thoughts</p>
<p><strong>[text]</strong> = calling</p>
<p><strong>{text}</strong> = texting</p>
<p><em>"~text~"</em> Songs</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Are you sure it was a good idea to have the 5 of them wait for so long, you know how some of them get when you tell them their gonna fight" Ms. Joke chimed in with a small smirk</p>
<p>Naomasa chuckled, "of course it was a good idea, it also means that they'll fight viciously and I want that" Naomasa replied "Besides, Its about time these kids know what they're truly getting into, the worlds changing fast, and it's gonna get a whole lot darker for them and if they can't handle it..."</p>
<p>From inside ground Beta, and more specifically, in some empty building, the revving of a chainsaw could be heard as it revved up and began to start and roar loudly! As well as the sound of drills turning and the laughter of 4/5 individuals as they waited for their targets</p>
<p>
  <em>"...Who says they'll make it out of Ground Beta Alive?"</em>
</p>
<p>It was at this point the three Pros turned to Naomasa and All-Might looked confused and horrified at what his friend suggested while Joke and Burnin knew what he meant by that.</p>
<p>"Oh, I see," Burnin said "You told them to fight with all of their strength but don't kill or cripple, right?"</p>
<p>Naomasa smirked and nodded, "Yeah, These kids got to be pushed to their limits," He told her, "Besides, they are one of the many reasons why we are also here"</p>
<p>This caught All-Might's attention, "What do you mean? Isn't the reason you and them are here is because you believe that they could be targets of the League and All For One?" All-Might asked</p>
<p>Naomasa's smirk widened, "That's one reason yes, but we also have other reasons why we're here" Naomasa replied</p>
<p>"And what reasons are those?" All-Might asked</p>
<p>Naomasa now chuckled, "Classified information, old friend," he told All-Might</p>
<p>It was at this point that All-Might wondered what his old friend was thinking and talking about. Ever since he had led the HVE Corp. he had changed. He was more cunning and ruthless in his methods and was no longer afraid to use others as long as the mission/job was done. This, of course, made All-Might weary of his old friend, yet, he still trusted him deeply, and All-Might wanted to know the reasons why the HVE Corp. was here besides protecting the 1st-year students. However, he had felt as if he wouldn't get that answer until it was too late or until Naomasa got what he had wanted.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, on the west side of Ground Beta, Group 4, which was Uraraka, Ayoma, Mineta, and Tsuyu, had currently made it to the spot where the hostage was located. The hostage was a full-body gelatin dummy, they could see the bones and fake organ within it.</p>
<p>"The hostage is right there!" Mineta cried "Quick let's get it!"</p>
<p>Mineta was about to run but Tsuyu quickly stopped him with her tongue and pulled him back and he looked at her with a confused expression.</p>
<p>"Kero, this is no doubt a trap, the moment we get close to the dummy, one of the villains will attack us"</p>
<p>"Tsu's right," Uraraka said "If we jump in there without a plan, we'll be beaten in a second, who knows what kind of traps the villain has laid out"</p>
<p>"Oh, I haven't laid any traps"</p>
<p>Hearing the voice, which sounded sweet and friendly, they all turned to where the hostage dummy was and now standing right behind, while holding the dummy by its neck was Mawata, who still wore the UA uniform and she just smiled at them as if she was their classmate/friend.</p>
<p>"You see, we Kokoromu don't set traps," She said</p>
<p>Suddenly from the ground, a thick silver wire popped up the ground and quickly wrapped itself around the neck of Ayoma and quickly pulled him away from the group and dragged him right next to Mawata.</p>
<p>"Ayoma!" Uraraka cried</p>
<p>Mawata chuckled, "Your lucky the boss told us we couldn't kill you if I had been using my razor wire on him, his little neck would have been torn to shreds or just removed from his frail body," Mawata told them with the same friendly smile on her face, "I'm only ordered to make sure you don't pass and get the hostage"</p>
<p>Suddenly, more wires popped up from the ground and wrapped around the dummy's body and lifted it off the ground, however, they all noticed that this wire was in fact razor wire, and with how tight it was wrapped around the body of the dummy, it was tearing through its gelatin flesh</p>
<p>"And I'll do that right now," Mawata told them</p>
<p>Within a blink of an eye, the wires slithered and tightened around the dummy's body as if it was being pulled, the razors on the wire dug deeper into the body of the dummy and blood slowly began to seep out of the gelatin body, and the wires began to cover the body almost completely and it crushed the body of the dummy and quickly moved at a rapid speed, cutting and shredding the dummy as fake blood leaked and sprayed from the mesh of wires, some getting on the students.</p>
<p>The students were shocked, they not only failed to save the hostage but they were horrified to see such a sight, as the dummy's image was replaced by a real person for a split second in their minds, not to mention, they couldn't run and fight, they just stood there in horror. They had also just expected to fight Mawata and the hostage would be unscathed, but that wasn't the case. Instead, the teen girl had killed the hostage dummy, robbing them of completing the job and succeeding in their mission.</p>
<p>"And with that, you failed as heroes," Mawata said with a now sinister smile, "however, you now have a new mission, capture and arrest me, or you "Die" and fail again"</p>
<p>Suddenly, Ayoma was thrown into a nearby building's ground floor wall at such a speed that they were sure he would have been knocked out from going through a brick wall. And more wires, though without razors, showed up and surrounded Mawata as well as Uraraka, Mineta, and Tsuyu.</p>
<p>"As I said before, we Kokoromu don't set traps..." She began</p>
<p>suddenly, razor wire began to wrap around her body and tore her clothes off, but her private areas were still covered, though, the bra and panties she had worn were exposed, which was just plain white in color, but they also noticed that razor wire wrapped around her neck, wrists, ankles, and around her head, creating a sort of crown, however, the wires around her neck, wrists, and ankles must have been wrapped tightly, because, with each move she took, blood seeped from the fresh cuts. Her smile became more sinister and her eyes changed completely, her eyes including the white of her eyes, were now completely red.</p>
<p>"Because we are the traps!" She said as she laughed like that of an unstable lunatic.</p>
<hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Now, on the northern end of Ground Beta, Chitose was actually looking around for the students that had escaped her line of sight.</p>
<p>As soon as she saw team 2 arrive to save the hostage dummy, she began exploding the ground things around them, scaring them off.</p>
<p>But, she had lost track of them when the ponytailed girl created smoke bombs and they vanished, however, since she was standing right next to the Dummy, she had full advantage of knowing where at least one of them would strike.</p>
<p>"Come out and play little kittens~!" She said in a sing-songy tone</p>
<p>As soon as she finished saying that, she suddenly heard two large whistling sounds coming behind her, she turned around quickly and saw two large glove boxes rocketing at her, she quickly formed a rectangle with her fingers and used her quirk to blow them out of the air and into little bits. However, what she failed to notice was that as soon as she turned around, Jirou and Kaminari had rushed to grab the Dummy.</p>
<p>Though as soon as they had reached it and were close to grabbing it, Chitose turned around and with her already formed fingers, she used her quirk and using not the same amount of force to kill, but enough force to pack a punch, she spotted Jirou trying to grab the Dummy by the arm and she then blasted Jirou in the chest, sending the girl back as she cried in pain.</p>
<p>"Jirou!" Kaminari cried</p>
<p>He dismissed Chitose to catch Jirou and once she began to fall back down, he managed to catch her, only for him to notice all too late that Chitose had her fingers aimed at him, ready to blow him away along with her.</p>
<p>"Seems you really can't do anything right, Denki Kaminari!" Chitose said with a wicked smile</p>
<p><em>'Shit! Now we're both goners!'</em> Kaminari thought</p>
<p>Before Chitose was able to activate her quirk, she felt a sharp punch to the face, which sent her flying a few feet and crashing and scraping against the road.</p>
<p>Kaminari was relieved as he saw Sato standing there with Toru, which was just her floating gloves and boots.</p>
<p>"Are you guys ok?" Toru asked</p>
<p>"I'm ok, but Jirou got blown back and she's out cold!" Kaminari cried with worry</p>
<p>"Alright then, We need to get going, Toru's gonna get the hostage real quick," Sato said</p>
<p>Kaminari nodded, but then remembered that they were leaving out someone else, "Wait, what about Momo!?" Kaminari cried</p>
<p>"She said she will hold off Ms. Kizuki while we get out of here!" Sato said</p>
<p>"How the hell will she be able to hold her own against a quirk and woman like that!?" Kaminari cried</p>
<p>Sato just shrugged, "I don't know, she just ordered us to get the hostage and leave while she handles Ms. Kizuki," Sato said "She must have a plan, after all, she is a student who got in UA by Recommendation"</p>
<p>Kaminari thought about it and he was right, Momo was smart and very skilled when she fought, she was quick on her feet and could take hits. While hating the idea of leaving a friend behind to fight on their own, he knew that if Momo had a plan to take out Chitose and the plan didn't involve them, then she had to have come up with something or was actually that good at being able to fight and counter Chitose's Quirk. Kaminari nodded and had Jirou on his back while Sat carried both Toru and the Hostage dummy and began to run off.</p>
<p>Just as they did, Chitose got up and saw that a few of her bones were broken, but she quickly healed them and dusted herself off. "I must say, I wasn't expecting that kid to pack quite such a punch, I haven't been thrown back that hard since I trained with Izuku and Mawata!" Chitose said "Well, no matter, they won't get very far"</p>
<p>She then formed her fingers into a rectangle shape and had all four kids in her line of sight, thought before she could even try to activate her quirk, she felt a presence behind her and turned around quickly only to find herself face to face with Momo, who had a staff in her hands.</p>
<p>"Well, it seems I will at least have some fun," Chitose said, "Though you really think you can take me on, I should just finish off your fri-"</p>
<p>"You. <em>Will.</em> Fight. Me" Momo told her</p>
<p>Suddenly, a sudden feeling of fear and dread quickly appeared in Chitose's body, only for it to disperse just as quickly as it had come. <em>'What the hell was that!? Why did I just feel a chill when she said that!?'</em> Chitose thought <em>'Whatever it was, I don't have time to think about it, for now, I'll just blast her away!'</em></p>
<p>Momo then twirled her staff and looked at Chitose with a firm and seemingly calm expression, "You <em>are</em> going to lose" Momo told Chitose</p>
<p>Chitose, "Like, you could even lay a finger on me!" Chitose said as she raised her hand and formed a rectangle again, ready to blast Momo away!</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Izuku in his normal human form was squatting on a nearby building that was just a few blocks away from the entrance most of what was happening with Mawata and he was just a little pissed off.</p>
<p>"Stupid rock, paper, scissors! They all get to have fun why I just have to wait to finish any stragglers off! Bunch of bullshit!" Izuku grumbled</p>
<p>He then looked down and saw four students running to the entrance. He then looked down and noticed that it was the group that had gone in Chitose's direction. He didn't know how they had gotten past her, Chitose could have blown them all away, but he also knew she would toy with her prey sometimes instead of finishing them off.</p>
<p>"That idiot really let them get away, hold up, weren't there suppose to be five of them?" Izuku asked "Eh, it doesn't matter," Izuku said</p>
<p>He was then about to pull his cord on his chest to activate his quirk, but he then stopped himself. he then thought deeply about it. On one hand, he was itching for a fight, and at least three of these kids seemed to be in good shape, but on the other hand, this could teach Chitose to finish her prey off when she had the chance and don't play with them. He weighed his options. Fight, or lesson? He thought hard, but after a few minutes, it was an easy answer for him.</p>
<p>"Fuck it," Izuku said</p>
<p>He pulled on the cord and his saw shot out of his arms and head and his head morphed as it had in the USJ and with the roar of his chainsaw, he jumped down from the building's top and in the direction of the kids.</p>
<hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, in the center of Ground Beta, Saiko was merely listening to the carnage that took place on the west side of the training ground. parts of her clothes were singed and she also had a few noticeable parts of her shoes and face seemed to have been melted off, though, within a matter of mere seconds, the wounds healed completely and her skin looked intact, no sign of scaring anywhere, though she could not say the same about her clothes.</p>
<p>'And I had just got these cleaned, thankfully I have spares and my monocle is still intact' She told herself. She then took a sip of canned tea that was in her hands and smiled with a sinister look as she saw and heard buildings crumbling to the ground to the west.</p>
<p>"I really do pity whoever had to fight Mawata," She said "She's one of the most terrifying people on the team once she gets in the mood, and she leaves such a mess when she wants to"</p>
<p>Saiko then proceeded to sit at a nearby table, and she used her telekinesis to pull her chair out before she sat and used her power again to push her in. She then set her canned tea on the table as she just kept hearing the carnage continued and she swore she could even hear Mawata's maniacal laughter from where she sat.</p>
<p>"The last time she went all out, over 600 people were killed, though, they weren't good people, villains, of course, a large group hidden within the shadows, but none the less, we had found her lying within a pool of blood and guts that had filled up almost half of the room," She said</p>
<p>She then took another drink of the canned tea and then looked to the north where she knew Chitose was dealing with one of the four teams, she then looked to the east where Sen was doing the same, the only one that wasn't having fun with these students was Izuku. She smiled as he had got the short end of the stick, his job was to only pick off any stragglers that managed to slip past any of them, however, he found it boring and said it wasn't worth his time because he didn't want to waste his time on already "dying" prey, still, she was sure he would at least have more fun with the next class if he didn't lose rock, paper, scissors next time.</p>
<p>"Most of us are very powerful, and like the creature back in the USJ, we all have more than one quirk, and not to mention most of our quirk are at a pro-level and we have full control of them and even can do things others would never think of," She said "This combined with the fact that we were made to be killing machines without emotions, is why were are technically deemed as "Perfect Soldiers" In the eyes of many"</p>
<p>She then took a final drink of the canned tea, finishing it and using her quirk, she had crushed it and threw it aside as she sat in peace, not worrying about the students who had come to save the hostage that she had "killed" before their very eyes. It was quite amusing to her when she saw their shocked expressions</p>
<p>"in conclusion, we're all leagues beyond you and even the pros, you get that now, don't you?" She asked</p>
<p>She then turned to look at the students that were being held down with the poles of stop signs and other small metals. Team 3 had been defeated as soon as they stepped foot to get the hostage dummy. Each of them had struggled to get out, but with each struggle, she slowly tightened their restraints around them much tighter. She looked at one student in particular. One Shoto Todoroki, who was currently lying on his front helpless as his arms were bound to his side thanks to the metal bar of a street lamp.</p>
<p>"Such beautiful eyes you have Shoto, they're filled with a burning passion and unyielding hate and rage," She said as she looked at him dead in the eyes "Still, your just a child, angry and hateful of your own power and blinded by it as well, so blinded that you believe you can become a hero"</p>
<p>Todoroki just glared at her and she chuckled when he did. Saiko really did hate that look in his eyes and wanted it gone, she had also been very disappointed that he hadn't used his left side. She really hated that he was blinded by hate that he hadn't realized that it was his power and his alone, still, she didn't care much for that part, she didn't care for helping him through his abuse. All she cared about was if he could be useful for the HVE and its future. Maybe if she pissed him off more with using that information?</p>
<p>'no, can't use that yet, after all, I want to teach him a lesson first before I even use that' She thought "Its people with that look in their eye that become monsters" She told him "That hatred and anger that you hold within yourself, directed at yourself as well as your old man, it's gonna be damaging for you, just like it has your father, and eventually, all you'll care about is proving that you don't need your left side, that you don't need his power and in doing so, despite the power that you hold, you'll be weak and never accomplish what it is you want to, all you'll do is throw away the strength and of that it what you will do, maybe I should tear your body in half at get rid of your left side permanently? Would you be happy about that?" Saiko asked</p>
<p>However, Todoroki didn't reply, he just glared at her still, with the same hatred and anger in his eyes.</p>
<p>"You know... I think I finally see it, and now that I do, it's no wonder your mother burned you" Saiko said</p>
<p>Hearing this, she watched at Todoroki's eyes lit up with shock and horror, no doubt wondering how she had gotten such information, It wasn't all that hard to find, after all, The HVE and the hero association had kept tabs and records of all pro heroes personal lives which included police reports and anything else. It amused her to no end as his expression turned from hatred and anger to fright</p>
<p>"Oh, did I touch a nerve, was it because I mentioned your pitiful and mentally ill mother? Or was it the mention of how she had burned you just to stop gazing at the monster that she saw when she looked at your left side?" Saiko asked "Seriously, that's what you're crying over for all these years? Do you know how many kids get abused? Your little tragic back story isn't anything special Todoroki, you're just another number in the statistics of abused children and broken families"</p>
<p>At this point, Todorki was feeling so many emotions right now, and the most powerful ones were shock, confusion, distraught, and a large amount of anger. Saiko saw this and couldn't help but giggle at his emotional distress.</p>
<p>"You don't want to be the monster that your mother saw? Then don't be. Do you want to be better than your old man? Then don't use your powers as he did" She told him "Don't become a monster like him and learn to use your power" She said</p>
<p>She then turned away from him and lifted the students using her quirk and began walking them to the front gates and back to Naomasa.</p>
<hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Eventually, the class was over and Naomasa had seen that no students had truly passed, and while most of them fought, he was surprised to find out that some actually held up their own in one way or another and had landed some good hits onto the five Kokoromu.</p>
<p>Group 1, Bakugou's Group, had actually almost managed to win and would have, though, due to Sen's regenerative abilities and how fast he could do, even pushing through the pain in order to land a hit, the would have realized it was better to just grab the dummy and leave and Sen was on the same level of power as a High-end Nomu, which meant he was a lot stronger than the one at the USJ.</p>
<p>Group 2 was taken out too quickly and it wasn't a surprise. Saiko was the first most powerful Kokoromu out of the five and her Quirk was truly on another level, she could stop anything and move anything with her mind, making her nearly untouchable, and she always got the job done fast, so again it wasn't a surprise that she had one so easily.</p>
<p>Group 3 was much closer to winning than Group 1. Though he had no idea why that Momo girl would try and take on Chitose by herself, though from what Chitose had said, she held up pretty well, and even tanked some of the explosions that she created. As for the four that had escaped with the dummy, Izuku fought them and had won the fight, easily knocking out that Sato kid with a slice of his chainsaw arms, thankfully the cut wasn't that bad and would heal. As for Toru and Kaminari, Toru had managed to get the drop on Izuku but only for a few seconds as he had figured out where she was by her pattern of attack and knocked her out by kneeing her right in the gut, and that Kaminari kid had managed to give Izuku electrical burns with his quirk, but unfortunately, he had short-circuited and became dumb.</p>
<p>And poor group 4, they never really stood a chance. Mawata and thrown the around with her wires like that were puppets on strings, throwing them through buildings, windows, poles, and even the road itself. They never really stood a chance.</p>
<p>Still, Naomasa looked at the files of each student and began to smirk like he did when the training had started. He had seen a lot of potential in both 1st-year hero classes, but he began to think about only one thing and one of the reason's why he was here</p>
<p><em>'which students would be willing to work for us?'</em> Naomasa thought</p>
<hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Just read the latest two chapters of the MHA Manga and the two new girls, oh boy! I think I got some plans for them, especially the one with the sniper Quirk...</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Arc 1 - Chapter 5: New Blood!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Text" = Talking</p>
<p><em>'text'</em> = thoughts</p>
<p><strong>"Text"</strong> = Nomu transformation talking</p>
<p><strong><em>'text'</em></strong> = Nomu transformation thoughts</p>
<p><strong>[text]</strong> = calling</p>
<p><strong>{text}</strong> = texting</p>
<p><em>"~text~"</em> Songs</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Currently, in the Gym of UA, a handful of certain students from each 1st-year class were taken out of classes for the day and told to report to the gym for an unknown reason.</p>
<p>From Class 1-A and 1-B of the hero Department, the students that were picked were Kaminari, Jirou, Momo, Tetsutetsu, Shihai, Ibarra, Juzo, and Neito.</p>
<p>From class 1-C, also known as the Support department, was Shinsou Hitoshi, Who had messy purple hair and he looked like he was always tired, he just wore the UA Uniform, next to him was Hoshiko Chiyoko, a young teen girl, who had black hair and her eyes looked like the night sky when it was clear, and another student alongside them was Akira Masaru, a teen boy with blonde hair that almost seem to glow.</p>
<p>Finally, from class 1-H, a support class specialized in tech, the student from here one Mei Hatsume, who had Pink hair styled in a braid-like fashion, wore the UA's gym pants with her black undershirt.</p>
<p>"Does anyone know why we're here?" asked Shinsou</p>
<p>"No Idea man," Kaminari said, he then looked to Shinsou and gave him an awkward smile, "I'm Denki Kaminari by the way"</p>
<p>"Hitoshi Shinsou" Shinsou replied</p>
<p>Momo and Jirou then proceeded to introduce themselves as well, "It's very nice to meet you Shinsou, I'm Momo Yaoyarozu"</p>
<p>"And I'm Kyoka Jirou," said Jirou</p>
<p>Shinsou just looked at them and nodded, he then pointed to his classmates, "These two are Hoshiko and Akira" Shinsou introduced</p>
<p>The two looked his way and Hoshiko gave them a polite wave, while Akira just smiled at them. Shinsou then looked over to the 1-B students.</p>
<p>"And you guys are?" Shinsou asked</p>
<p>Ibarra, a girl with vines for hair, turned to him as did the rest of her classmates. She and her classmates got closer to them and Ibarra gave them a bow</p>
<p>"I am Ibarra Shiozaki, from class 1-B, a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Ibarra greeted</p>
<p>"Name's Shihai Kuroiro" Shihai introduced</p>
<p>"I'm Neito Monoma," Neito told them</p>
<p>"Yo! I'm Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu! nice to meetch'a!" Tetsutetsu greeted/introduced</p>
<p>"And I am Juzo Honenuki," He said "Nice to meet you as well"</p>
<p>Shinsou then looked over to Mei, who was currently tweaking some gadget, "Hey Pinky!" He called out and she turned to look at him "Ya got a name?" he asked her</p>
<p>"Mei Hatsume" She replied quickly</p>
<p>Shinsou decided to let it be as she was clearly too focused on whatever she was doing. Shinsou was going to continue with the conversation and ask more questions, but the doors of the gym opened and they all turned to look at whoever was entering the gym. As they revealed themselves, the Class A and B students were in shock as all 9 members of the HVE Corp. along with Principle Nezu walked into the gym and looked at them all.</p>
<p>Nezu looked at all the students and had his calm smile on his face and his teacup in his hands. "Ah, I see you've all made it safe and sound, good, now there is something that I and Mr. Naomasa here would like to talk to each of you about," Nezu told the students "I will let Mr. Naomasa speak and if you have any questions, he and I will be able to answer any questions you may have at the end"</p>
<p>Naomasa thanked Nezu with a nod and stepped in front of him then looked at the students, "Hello, for those of you who don't know me, My name is Naomasa Tsukauchi, head honcho of the HVE Corporation, now, I'll cut to the chase, the reason you all are here is that we need talent and we see potential in every single one of you," He said with a smile "You see we work directly with both the government and the Hero Association, we are mostly a secretive group and our job is to kill both Villains and any Rouge or corrupt hero"</p>
<p>The students who didn't know about this part were in shock, however, both class A and B students remained calm, already hearing this information beforehand.</p>
<p>"Now, I know how bad that sounds to most, but trust me, we're the good guys," Naomasa said "Anyway, the reason we all want you here is because we want you to join the HVE Corp"</p>
<p>"Join the HVE? As in joining the Corporation down the line?" Kaminari asked</p>
<p>Naomasa shook his head, "No, we want you to join now, however, you don't have to, but if you do, there are both pros and cons to the job" Naomasa said, "We'll get to those later, but the reason we are asking you to join now is because of we're low on people, the nine of us here are the only members, besides that, that's all I have to say, any questions?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, how is UA, The Hero association, or the Government ok with a group like this hiring young teens!?" Kaminari cried</p>
<p>Naomasa just looked at him with a kind smile, "The reason that they are ok with this is that we ourselves can not only help continue your education, but we can also train you and your quirks and you'll be licensed Heroes as soon as you join for you to help us with the jobs we are given and the jobs we take" Naomasa said "The HVE is very Important to both the Government and the Hero Association, the reason they want youngsters to join us is that they feel like some of the next generation need to be ready to do the unthinkable"</p>
<p>"What kind of Job?" Neito asked</p>
<p>"Mostly we deal with Major Villain Groups, our current investigation that you'll be a part of if you join is our investigation of the Leauge of Villains" Naomasa said "Also, any corrupt or rouge heroes we come across will be dealt with deadly force since most of these heroes can not be allowed to live," Naomasa said</p>
<p>"Why?" Momo asked</p>
<p>"We can't answer that until we have your answer, but rest assured, it's for a good reason," Naomasa said</p>
<p>"Will we be allowed on any or all information about any individuals and missions?" Akira asked</p>
<p>Naomasa nodded, "Most of the time, yes, but some times no, the hero association, as well as the Government, will only give us the information that they think we'll need to complete the mission"</p>
<p>"Well, we also have to travel around the country or even out of it?" Shinsou asked</p>
<p>Naomasa nodded, "Yes, sometimes villains of Japan will escape into other countries, it is our job to track them down" Naomasa replied "We also have some form of diplomatic immunity in other countries but that won't always protect us in certain cases"</p>
<p>"You also mentioned pros and cons, what would those be?" Ibarra asked</p>
<p>"Well again, one of the pros is getting your hero license sooner, you and your family will also be financially be taken care of and we also have one of the best fighters and trainers as well as the best tech from I-Island itself, so you'll be able to take on any pro, villain or even Nomu" Naomasa replied</p>
<p>"And the cons?" Hoshiko asked</p>
<p>"Cons are you'll have to quite UA and also move into our HQ, you'll also mostly have little or limited contact with families and of course the biggest Con is, of course, most of you might not survive the jobs we do, I'm being honest with you all, when the HVE was formed, we had 100 members that consisted of both police and Pro-heroes, now most of them are dead and some had quit," Naomasa said "You won't be the only one's join of course, but your the selected few we want here at UA, but again, you don't have to join, but if you do, we need your before the day ends... we'll be waiting for your answer here in the gym, for now, head back to your classes and think it over," Naomasa said</p>
<p>With that, the students said nothing and headed out of the gym and back to their respective classes. Each thinking of their answer.</p>
<hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Kaminari was thinking. Thinking harder than he's ever had to in his life. He thought long and hard about the offer that Naomasa gave him and the other students. Not to mention, they had seen potential in him.</p>
<p><em>'but why?'</em> Kaminari asked himself</p>
<p>What did they see in him? what was special about him that a group like the HVE would want him? Truth be told, despite Kaminari's cool wanna-be persona, he truly had a lot of self-doubt in himself. He had to be one of the weakest people in his class, despite his quirk being very strong and very deadly. The reason for this was because if he went over his limit, he would be basically a useless baby when fighting, and that pissed him off a little while also being a major factor of his self-doubt. Not to mention he needed to be saved two times already in the span of a few days and on those days he also couldn't do anything to protect his friends and teammates.</p>
<p>First, he needed to be saved by the HVE during the USJ, and then Sato had saved him from being blown back by Chitose, he couldn't help Momo or Jirou as they fought the Villains at the USJ and he couldn't even save Jirou from Chitose's attack during yesterday's training, not to mention that he also couldn't use his quirk around other people because he would hurt them as well and he had no hand-to-hand fighting experience or any training in weapons.</p>
<p>The only thing he was good for to his classmates was charging their phones.</p>
<p>"-Inari! Yo! Earth to Kaminari!"</p>
<p>Kaminari blinked and was taken out of his thoughts as he looked over to see Mina, Kirishima, and Sero waiting for him in the class as the others around him walked out of it.</p>
<p>"Oh, uh, sorry," He said "What's going on?" He asked</p>
<p>"It's lunch bro, you coming or what?" Kirishima asked</p>
<p>"Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming," He said</p>
<p>Kaminari left his stuff and headed out with his three friends to the lunchroom. As they left the class and walked down the halls, the three other teens couldn't help but notice that Kaminari seemed to be thinking really hard about something, which was a bit of a miracle to them.</p>
<p>"Hey, Kaminari, you good?" Sero asked</p>
<p>"Huh? yeah, why?" Kaminari asked</p>
<p>"Well you just look like your thinking really hard about something which means two things" Mina piped in</p>
<p>"What?" Kaminari asked</p>
<p>"You finally grew a brain or your thinking about something perverted" She joked which also got a chuckle out of Sero and Kirishima</p>
<p>It kinda hurt Kaminari that his friends thought that way about him but he also couldn't blame them for thinking like that, still, nonetheless, it hurt. "Hey, I can think really hard about something that isn't perverted stuff ok," He told them</p>
<p>They chuckled at him, but Kirishima stopped and looked at him, "Alright, but for real, what's got you thinking so hard dude?" Kirishima asked</p>
<p>Kaminari looked to his redheaded friend and didn't know if he should say anything about his offer to him or Mina and Sero, "I just been thinking... if you had the opportunity to get stronger and provide yourself with a future even though you'd have to do things that weren't in your comfort zone, would you do it?" he asked</p>
<p>"Maybe," Kirishima thought "But maybe not, after all, it all depends I guess"</p>
<p>"Depends on what?" Kaminari asked</p>
<p>"Like am I getting stronger to do good things or bad things?" Kirishima asked, "Am I doing it to help others, or am I doing it to help myself?"</p>
<p>"Let's say the first option, You're doing it to help others," Kaminari said "Would you do it?"</p>
<p>Kirishima thought hard about this and after a minute he looked back to his blonde friends and nodded, "Yeah, I'd do it in a heartbeat if it means I'd be able to protect my friends and family" Kirishima said,</p>
<p>"Where is this all coming from Kaminari?" Sero asked</p>
<p>Kaminari looked at his friends and then just turned away from them and looked down the hallway and walked alongside them</p>
<p>"It's... It's just something I've been thinking about" Kaminari said as he walked down the hall, still thinking hard about his answer and so far, he kind of had it</p>
<hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Back at the Gym, Izuku, Saiko, Sen, and Mawata, were just lounging around in the gym, while Naomasa, Saiko was just finishing a whole book of Sudoku, as well as crossword puzzles, and even answering some riddles she had found on the web. Sen was just napping, lying on one of the benches. As for Mawata was just reading some Manga she had brought with her from HVE HQ, the same for Izuku, but he was also reading some dirty magazines.</p>
<p>Despite his vision being full of some nice asses and boobs, Izuku's mind was somewhere else, specifically, on the students that Naomasa had picked out to join them. He then looked over to Mawata</p>
<p>"hey, Mawata" he called</p>
<p>"yeah Izu?" She asked</p>
<p>"You think those kids will be dumb enough to join us?" Izuku asked</p>
<p>"Maybe, after all, they'll be pretty much living the good life, but they also might die an early death, Humans can't resist easy life filled with money but they are also afraid of death," Mawata said "So it's not a matter of 'IF' it's a matter of what more Important to them, Money or living"</p>
<p>Izuku shrugged, "True, but I doubt most of those kids will say no," Izuku said "Most of the old HVE members we worked alongside with in the past wanted money and a better life for themselves or their family, some for some stupid sense of justice and duty, I don't think they should really join," Izuku said</p>
<p>"Why do you not want them to join?" Mawata asked "If they join along with the others that Emi and Moe recruited then it'll be a big help to the HVE and we won't have so much paperwork to do"</p>
<p>"You mean that I won't have that much paperwork to do" Saiko butted in "You three and Chitose never do your paperwork so it has to be me that always does it"</p>
<p>"Whatever" Mawata said, "But still, why don't you want them to join Izu?"</p>
<p>Izuku just looked away from Mawata and back at the magazine, "I just feel like they really shouldn't be a part of our world... if we work with them, we'll become friends, and if they continue to work with us, they'll die" Izuku said "Unlike them, we can take damage and even survive getting our heads cut off, but if that happens to them, they're dead, and we'll have to see the friends we've made die again and that'll just piss me off again"</p>
<p>Mawata and Saiko could understand where Izuku was coming from. Since they had joined the HVE when it started, they worked alongside police and heroes, and while indifferent to them at first, they warmed up to their co-workers and found friends, and thought that those friends couldn't die, that they would never die... but those friends did and it hurt them a little. bit by bit, as each friend died or quit, the four young teens felt a sense of sadness in their hearts. Izuku and Mawata really hated that feeling, no one could tell how sen felt about the death of their friends, and Saiko felt and understood that pain, but moved on, truly hoping that those who died had died for a reason and she moved on, continuing with whatever job she was given or was needed for.</p>
<p>"I get it Izuku... but maybe things will turn out different this time?" Mawata said with a cheerful smile</p>
<p>Izuku looked back at her and felt a bit of relief as Mawata was always the happy one of the group and could always cheer him up, but his feeling of dread was more present and he turned away from her yet again.</p>
<p>"Maybe..." He said, "But I doubt it..."</p>
<p>Mawata could tell that he was still feeling upset and while she wanted to talk to him about it, she knew that words weren't going to cut it but only worsen the feelings he felt currently. Thankfully, they had a much better idea to cheer Izuku up.</p>
<p>"Hey, Izuku, why don't we head to ground omega and spar?" She said in a cheerful tone</p>
<p>Izuku looked at her confused, "Why?" he asked</p>
<p>"I just feel like letting loose a little, and we'll make it into a competition," She said "If I win, you'll have to do my chores for a week"</p>
<p>"And if I win?" Izuku asked</p>
<p>"I'll give a french kiss~!" She said in a sly and seductive tone</p>
<p>This of course had Izuku on his feet in a matter of nanoseconds and grabbed Mawata by the wrist and ran off to spar "Sounds like a deal! let's go Mawata! See you guys later!" he yelled as he dragged Mawata who just had a goofy smile on her face</p>
<p>Saiko's cheeks reddened as she pouted a little since she couldn't believe Izuku was such a degenerate</p>
<p>"Perverts," She said with a scowl as she saw the two runoff.</p>
<hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>The day eventually ended and Kaminari had his school things packed and he left the classroom and walked down to the ground floor. However, he didn't walk out the front gates to head home. He turned and walked in the direction of Gym Gamma. He soon arrived at the gym doors, but before he went in, he took a deep breath in through his nose and then exhaled out of his mouth, and then he grabbed the handle of the door, opened it up, and walked in.</p>
<p>Once he was inside the gym, he looked around and saw that Shinsou, Hoshiko, Akira, Shihai, Ibarra, Juzo, and Mei were all present in the room. He was kind of bummed out that Momo and Jirou didn't join up with him, but he understood why they didn't, after all, they would be doing a lot of stuff that most Heroes wouldn't do, but... he was. He didn't want to be the brain-dead idiot who needed saving anymore.</p>
<p>"You guys are joining up too?" he asked them</p>
<p>"Yep," Shinsou said "figured it might a better option for me if I want to be a hero"</p>
<p>"Pretty much the same for me," Hoshiko said</p>
<p>"I joined up because I really need the money," Akira said "so that's the only reason I'm joining up"</p>
<p>Kaminari then looked to Ibarra and the other 1-B students that decided to join alongside him,</p>
<p>"I just want to help people, if I can do that sooner rather than later, I'll take that chance," Ibarra said</p>
<p>"Same for me," Juzo said "The money is just a bonus that my dad and little brother could really use"</p>
<p>"I don't feel like sharing my reason just yet" Shihai piped in</p>
<p>Kaminari then looked over to Mei, "And you Mei? why'd you join?"</p>
<p>"Mostly the tech from I-Island as well as it might allow some of my babies to get noticed by a few higher-ups," Mei said "So it's good for my business"</p>
<p>"What about you Kaminari? Why'd you join up?" Ibarra asked</p>
<p>Kaminari smiled a little bit as he had found his reason why, "I wanna get stronger, so I don't have to be the one getting saved all the time, I wanna protect people not be protected" He said</p>
<p>Ibarra gave him a soft and kind smile with a nod and Shinsou just gave him a small grin. Naomasa looked at all the students that had decided to join the HVE and he just smiled, "Alright, now that all of you are here, we'll begin the recruiting process as soon as we all head back to HQ" Naomasa said "We'll be stopping by each of your houses and you'll be getting your things for your rooms, and you'll be able to say goodbye to your families"</p>
<p>Izuku looked over at all of the new faces that would be joining them and couldn't help but feel both sadness and pity for them. Because they had no idea what they were really getting into. He knew most of them were going to die in just a matter of days or weeks, and then, they'd just be looking for their replacements again.</p>
<p>"Congratulations to all of you," Izuku said "you just signed up for your deaths"</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong><span>A/N</span>: I know we haven't spent all this time with the Kokoromu even though their main characters but I also need to focus on the other characters and develop them. Otherwise, you won't feel sad when I kill some of them off.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Also, why only Jirou, Momo, and Kaminari were asked to Join, well they have quirks better suited for the HVE and I didn't want to add other major destructive powers to the team, which is why I didn't add Bakugou or Todoroki.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Momo can create anything which the HVE can use</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jirou can hear really well and with her jacks, she can eavesdrop on conversations.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>and Kaminari's quirk is very powerful and is a living batter that the HVE can use for a number of different reasons, but besides that, it's also possible that he can jam out radios as theorized by many if he is the "UA Traitor"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>As for the others, eh, I kinda need to up the body count but they also have quirks that can be useful.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Juzo can soften the ground and thus trap enemies</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ibarra's quirk allows her to attack and defend and restain very powerful people</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Shihai is a living shadow and can pop up from any dark spot, making him the best infiltrator and assassin.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mei is a genius in her own right, being responsible for most of Cannon Izuku's tech no doubt.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>And Shinsou has a mind control quirk, who wouldn't want him on their team.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Hoshiko and Akira are just OC's I added who have quirks that aren't really meant for fighting but are very useful for other things, which we'll see later on.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Also, since we're nearing the Sports festival Arc as well as the Hero Killer Arc. The HVE will be focusing on of course Stain, but he won't be the only baddy to show up and make an appearance. Also, We'll be getting a bit more the Doctor and OFA in the coming chapters since they are the main big bads.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>